


小雨转晴之夜

by eersign



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 勋勉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eersign/pseuds/eersign
Summary: 如果相爱就告白，或者私奔，跳过那些无用的试探吧！
Kudos: 14





	小雨转晴之夜

黑道AU，黑道少爷勉×杀手勋，主勋勉，微量灿白、开度

01

吊顶的水晶灯笼着暖黄色的光，照得金俊勉冷白色的皮肤都沾了些蜜一样的暧昧。他躺在吴世勋怀里，闭眼微微喘息着，调整着精神。

吴世勋的手一下一下地划过金俊勉汗淋淋的后背，稍稍翘起的嘴角带着对情事满意的餍足。

现在金俊勉浑身都温软湿润，感觉眨眨眼还有余下的生理泪水能流出来，他撑着吴世勋的胸坐起来，披了件墨绿色的袍子，扣子懒得系上，苍凉深沉的绿色衬得小腿和手臂更加白皙。

他走下床的第一步还有些跌跌撞撞，走到酒柜旁，给自己倒了杯水，仰起头慢慢地喝着。

“听说你们家让你结婚啊。”吴世勋慵懒的声音从金俊勉身后传来，他已经从床上坐起来。

金俊勉端着水杯回头笑了一下：“我不结。”想了想又补了一句，“放心。”

吴世勋没接这句话，只是向后仰着身体靠到床头上。

金俊勉放下杯子，走回床的方向，吴世勋光裸劲瘦的上半身暴露在暧昧的灯光下，完美得像古希腊的神子，又像某个夜场中众人追捧的浪子舞者，金俊勉觉得即便已经过去那么久了，面对这种视觉冲击，他依旧眼神无处安放。

他单腿跪在床边，对着吴世勋歪了歪头。

吴世勋也对着他歪了下头：“金俊勉，你以后会和谁在一起？”

金俊勉慢慢在床边坐下，抱着腿蜷起来，身上丝绸的布料笼罩住他的身体，眉眼都惰惰地舒展开，带着点困倦的惺忪，平日里妖邪诡谲的赌城之花现在看起来也是十分温顺乖巧，“为什么问这个。”

但吴世勋却觉得金俊勉的声音似乎有点冷下来，所以他没有回答。这样的沉默与之前甜蜜的休憩大不相同，与他熟悉的每一种安静都大不相同。

金俊勉很快打破了沉默，自然得让人无法继续找出错处，吴世勋想，他总是擅长这些的，你们都猜错他了，金俊勉什么都会，什么都懂。

金俊勉说：“夜深了，外面放的音乐太悲伤了吗，才让世勋想这么多。”

吴世勋对着金俊勉摇了摇头。

金俊勉知道他是在说，我很失望。

他看见吴世勋眼里逐渐蓄起的阴霾，他甚至有点期待。

02

金俊勉在赌场一个角落捧着那个手机，他觉得身下的沙发有点太软了，他快要陷进去了。

吴世勋和边伯贤会面的照片让他觉得心跳已经开始加速，无法抑制地发出一声冷哼。

下属把这组照片递上来的时候，也没存着什么别的想法，顶多就是怕金俊勉身边的人有异心，毕竟这行当上，一句多余的话传到别人耳朵里，都是要人命的。

照片也就是两个人靠着天台的栏杆说话，距离正常，也没有过分亲密的举止。

金俊勉就是觉得扎眼，怎么不摔死你们俩呢。

“吴……吴先生刚才说到了，在三楼您的房间等……您。”下属觉得吴世勋来得实在太赶巧不赶早了。

“等着吧，我有事。”金俊勉抻抻身上的西装，往外场走去。

他今天没怎么收拾，头发也不是一贯的背头，中分的刘海丝丝缕缕地垂下来，落在眉间，眼神明亮，丝绒的深红色西装锁住他纤长挺拔的腰背，走进人声喧哗的赌场中央，在众人的眼神追随中接过侍者手里的一杯香槟，仰起脖子一饮而尽，或许有一两滴顺着嘴角流进领口了吗，他没注意，有的是人会替他注意。

在灯火辉煌的赌城，权势无用，只有财富和美丽才能动人心。

骰子之后是卡牌，麻将还有棋，一夜都可以耗在这里，不管是主人还是客人。

他在一桌随意开了局，四个小时过去了，手里不输不赢，余光几次看到吴世勋的身影出现在二楼围栏边，但他没有回头，他知道那双眼睛一定凝视着他。

凌晨三点，不多不少，正好赢到一个恰当的数目，他把牌面一推，“今天手气好，就到这吧，大家好好玩。”

他没花心思听身后的挽留声，只是望向二楼，那个身影已经消失了。

他今夜没有见到吴世勋。

之后的每个晚上都是如此。

金俊勉在吴世勋的注视下，玩完一轮的牌，或者在人群中游走，与不同的人谈笑风生，接过有心之人的一杯酒，送上闪烁的眼神，暗示做到全套，却不会喝。等到一切结束之后，他回到房间，吴世勋已经走了。

直到第十四个晚上，他打算从卧室出来时，被从背后一把拽住抵在门上，吴世勋的呼吸落在他的耳边，“我想你了。”

金俊勉没有特意挣动，“你不是每天都来看我？”

吴世勋反身把用力金俊勉推在床上，欺身压上来，解着他俊勉哥的衬衣扣子，嘴里还答非所问，“好久不见了，哥，好久了，为什么不见我，俊勉哥不再属于我了吗？”

吴世勋的气息像雾一样降在金俊勉身上，黑暗中他的眼睛已经因为情动而含春。

他仰起头去寻吴世勋的吻，吴世勋顺势托住金俊勉的脖颈交换一个令人颤栗兴奋的吻。

金俊勉想念这种感觉，他有那么几分钟在情热中忘记了自己和吴世勋置气这么多天的原因。

吴世勋扭着腰蹭着金俊勉，惹得哥哥侧着头不住呜咽，双腿渐渐盘上身上男人的腰。

吴世勋一只手肘撑在金俊勉耳侧，另一只手慢慢抹去金俊勉额头的汗水。他觉得金俊勉太爱出汗了，尤其在床上，动不动整个人就水淋淋的。

“哥哥水多。”吴世勋不要命地贴在金俊勉耳边念叨。手已经垫到金俊勉腰后，把他整个人抄起来，开始做准备工作。

金俊勉反手一巴掌拍向吴世勋，被吴世勋抓住手腕按在床上。

金俊勉到底没忍住，“噗嗤”一声笑出来，他自己也不知道为什么，大概是因为喜欢。

怎么说呢，他还挺吃吴世勋横行霸道这一套的，腰又早就软下来，只用眼睛瞪得大大的警告吴世勋别太过分，偏偏嘴角还带着笑意，半点威慑力都没有。

吴世勋进入的时候，金俊勉发出一声悠长放松的喟叹。

他揽过吴世勋的脖子，在身后快感的攻击下颤颤地向上啄着吴世勋的嘴角，黏黏糯糯地出声：“我想你了。”

掐在金俊勉腰上的手紧了几分，吴世勋像狼一样扑住他的猎物，他的情人。

突然加快的速度，和更深的内里位置，不是金俊勉以往能接受的程度，他倒吸了口凉气，喘息着说话：“别，世勋，我不行……”

吴世勋在情欲和言语的混乱中舔过金俊勉的耳垂，精力旺盛的挺腰又引发身下人的震颤。

“俊勉哥，你属于我吗？”

金俊勉听清了，但没有回答。

所以吴世勋没有再放过他，不论金俊勉再如何哭泣求饶。

直到两个人都释放了，吴世勋从他体内撤出来，金俊勉已经晕晕得闭上了眼，没半点力气。

吴世勋半扶半抱着金俊勉躺好，下床拿了个黑色的包回来，金俊勉累得没心思管他，只觉得吵，不想说话。

吴世勋扳过金俊勉的肩，惹得金俊勉满眼怒意地看着他，吴世勋还语气平静极了：“换个玩法。”

“什么？”

“哥在这行待了这么久，身上都没有纹身吗？”

金俊勉挣了一下，并没挣脱吴世勋的挟制：“你想干什么？”

“俊勉哥，相信我。”吴世勋本来按在金俊勉肩上的手渐渐松动，慢慢地划过金俊勉裸露的肌肤，带来示好的安抚。

金俊勉想了想他现在的状态，不打算在这个时候激怒吴世勋，况且全身用不上劲，充斥着不正常的绵软，他想应该是吴世勋身上的香……

但追究这些都已经没有意义。

吴世勋示意金俊勉侧身，金俊勉没办法，又想起来之前的种种，还有刚才和吴世勋在床上生的毫无来由的火，索性闷闷地转身背过去

当针刺入他耳后的皮肤时，吴世勋的声音也再度响起：“相信我吗？”

俊勉被痛感刺激得发出小声地惊叫，又很快按捺下来。

“相信我吗？”吴世勋又重复了一遍，他已经有点急躁了。

金俊勉小声地“嘶”一下，抓住了床单来忍耐纹身的疼痛，吴世勋手很稳，但他太怕疼。

他觉得自己心里苦苦维持的稳定要被吴世勋给他带来的一切撕裂了。

金俊勉全身肌肉在疼痛的刺激下都紧张起来，骨骼僵硬得不能动，调整着呼吸努力适应疼痛，让自己不至于太过狼狈。

想起他也有过刀口舔血的日子，每天都添新的伤疤。当时从暗巷把吴世勋捡回来，自己身上的伤也比他轻不了多少，那时候忍着伤痛也能一天又一天的捱。只是终于等到吴世勋伤好了，装得像人的狼崽子缠着他干了一夜，可等到白天，他一睁眼人就不见了。

气得金俊勉摔了那间安全屋所有的东西。收拾东西回到金家，带着一副阴晴莫测的面具，专注于重整事业，三个月里拼死拼活不要命地拿回了赌城掌控权。

吴世勋也是在那时候回来的，西装革履的金俊勉带着耳骨钉和银戒在金碧辉煌的大厅里巡着场子，看见同样一身正装的吴世勋，也没发火，只是没什么好意地问：“你哥如今不落魄了，要不再回来跟着我？”

那时候吴世勋怎么说的来着，好像和今天一样，只是淡淡地一句：“我想你了。”

吴世勋的眼睛里有着与他年龄不符的深沉，却在这时候涌起波澜，戏剧化地诉说用情至深身不由己。

所以他们又拥吻在走廊的暗处了，含含糊糊地什么也说不清楚，只是在每个晚上睡在一起。

夜深确实不宜多思，金俊勉从回忆里醒转，揉了揉额角，疼痛依旧在耳后蔓延，人的神经有记忆，为了让你记住伤痛，每一次的痛感都会比上一次更强烈。

金俊勉声音微弱，“纹了什么？”

“是我的名字。”

“名字？”

“我的名字，吴世勋。”

金俊勉笑出声：“这是为什么？”

窗外下起了小雨，暗夜中淅沥作响，平白叫人困倦。

吴世勋赌气一样叹了一声，执意不再说话。

金俊勉哄人的习惯又发作，“或许你是觉得，我是属于你的吗？”

黑夜中，拥有纤长身形的吴世勋跪坐在金俊勉身侧，影子在闪电的极亮中投到墙上，双手抵在金俊勉的脖颈和耳后，在影子上就像扼住了他的咽喉，有着十足的压迫感。

不过也很像医生在为他检查身体，金俊勉想。

03

金俊勉约了边伯贤在咖啡厅见面，没顾忌边伯贤的口味，随意点了四杯橙汁。

边伯贤穿着银灰色的机车服走进来，瞟了一眼桌子上的饮料，“俊勉哥今天咱们开小学毕业联欢会吗？嗯，不舍得你呢。”

金俊勉笑了笑，就是边伯贤熟悉的那种礼仪性的回应。

边伯贤也不觉得自讨没趣，十分自然地坐到金俊勉身边，“找我什么事？”

“你和我都想重新洗牌这个地区，但力量依然不够，我可以和你联手。”金俊勉坦坦荡荡直入正题，他在正视人的眼睛的时候总是十分真挚，令人信服。

“条件呢？”边伯贤抿紧唇角，像金俊勉这样求稳的人，不是有别的要求，是绝对不会有这样冒进的想法的。

他和金俊勉相识很久了，早年间争争抢抢，后来各有天地之后也能不温不火地相处，只是岁月变迁世事难料，他们倒成了几次变天后为数不多最后留下的人，所以比旁人多了些许惺惺相惜。

金俊勉凑近之后，边伯贤听完了金俊勉的耳语，极轻微地点了一下头。

金俊勉知道这就是答应了。

边伯贤托住下巴，“那你有计划了？”

“嗯。”

“我要见联络人。”

“好。”

边伯贤来了兴趣，捧起橙汁咬住吸管：“到底什么人能入你的眼，能做我们金少爷的前哨？”

“是专业的杀手。”

“就你那小情人儿？这么多事他一个人能行吗？”

“前哨还要多少，再找一个人就够了。”

“先听你的吧。”边伯贤还是并不放心地回应。

等边伯贤见到吴世勋带来的朴灿烈时，满眼写着心花怒放，“世勋呐，你们组织是按照身高和颜值挑人的吗？”

金俊勉在旁边东张西望地装没看见。

“有什么需要和变动，边会长随时联系我。”朴灿烈抬起头对上边伯贤的挑眉笑容，努力正色道。

边伯贤眼睛里的秋波粼粼，舌尖若有若无地划过嘴唇，“嗯，放心，我回去就联系你。”

斗争一旦挑起，就没有歇口气的功夫。

边伯贤在各个堂口整顿人员，在金家表哥金珉锡的帮助下，全面武装了每一个据点；没日没夜地与不同势力会面，一边谈一边打；

金俊勉运转着无数个账户，把来路不明地钱洗得干干净净，再给对家留出以假乱真的陷阱，把巨额的经济空洞留给对方；

朴灿烈和吴世勋在敌我双方的灰色地带送来一波又一波的情报，精准而恐怖的猎杀每个带来威胁的人。

还在大学里的金家弟弟金钟仁和都家独子提了这事，意欲明显地是叫人来帮忙。金俊勉这才知道都暻秀看着斯文，也从没放下过道上的本事。白天金钟仁求着都暻秀给他当模特，在公园里拿着画笔画他暻秀哥，画他暻秀哥背后的蓝天白云和纯洁白鸽；晚上都暻秀一手拎着金钟仁，一手拎着砍刀和电锯在火并里收服张牙舞爪的壮汉。

等几桩大事要收尾了，边家和金家也聚拢了这个区域大部分的资源和力量那一天，边伯贤的枪指到了金俊勉的头上。

吴世勋一个箭步要冲上去，被朴灿烈用格斗的手法死死按住了。他不知道该把不可置信的眼神投向谁，可偏偏金俊勉还那么云淡风轻。

金珉锡也不敢轻举妄动，都暻秀和金钟仁还在学校，对这些变动一无所知。

“费了这么大劲，我可不是为了两分天下。”边伯贤告诉金俊勉。

“金家不只是我一个人，你杀得过来吗？”

“但金俊勉只有一个啊。”边伯贤回头看了一眼吴世勋，笑得轻蔑极了。

“该拿到的东西你已经拿到了是吗？”金俊勉反应过来了什么，盯着边伯贤。

边伯贤的眉角了然地挑了一下，“只差你死了。”边伯贤的枪上膛了。

吴世勋急怒之中挣脱了朴灿烈的钳制向金俊勉的方向跑过去，在他的手抓上边伯贤端着枪的手臂之前，朴灿烈给他一手刀。

他倒下去，陷入黑暗，在沉睡之前听到了那声枪响。

他想他不会愿意再醒来了。

04

吴世勋做了很多梦。

十九岁那年，他刚刚独自出任务，落入敌人的陷阱里，满身是伤地逃出来，耗尽最后一丝力气，躲进暗巷，靠在废弃的集装箱旁等死。

金俊勉就这样来到他的面前，穿着白衬衫，有一缕头发狼狈得垂在眉心。月光之下看得清楚，他的白衬衫已经被血洇一片。

会有人穿着白衬衫出来打架吗？吴世勋好笑地想。

如果他输了，如果那是他的血，那一定是他穿着白衬衫的缘故。

这时金俊勉突然向他伸出手。

吴世勋对这个未知目的的动作感到恐惧，他紧张地支起上半身，双手无措地在地上摩挲，尽力地向后退，整个后背贴在墙上。

金俊勉抬了抬眼皮，手还在原来的位置没有放下。

“能不能别杀我。”还没经过大风大浪的孩子分不清善恶。

金俊勉的伤口还在渗着血，他没有多少耐心，提起坐在地上的人的领子，忽略吴世勋虚弱的抵抗和挣扎，把个子比他高出一头的吴世勋的一条手臂扛在肩后，搂着他的腰，挪着步伐转移到他的安全屋。

当年的金俊勉也并不知道吴世勋的身份，没有很多的考量，施以援手纯粹是动了恻隐之心，他不能看一个人在他面前死去。

推开安全屋的门，金俊勉和吴世勋双双脱力摔在地上，金俊勉伤势轻一点，慢慢站起来，顺着记忆，找到了伤药盒。

金俊勉打开一瓶矿泉水，冲掉吴世勋伤口的血迹，又用棉签沾上酒精，划过他破损的皮肉，凉凉的，有一点疼。

吴世勋“嘶”的一声叫出来。

金俊勉抬头看了他一眼，吴世勋再无法从那双圆润明亮的眼睛移开目光。

“你叫什么名字？”金俊勉尝试说些什么，来转移他对疼痛的注意力。

“吴世勋。”

吴世勋不知道为什么，在回答这个问题的时候，他突然怀抱着满怀的羞涩和怯意。

但金俊勉没有在意，“我叫金俊勉。”

“这是你的真名吗？”吴世勋向前探着脖子，小声地问。

金俊勉露出这晚的第一个笑容，让吴世勋想起小时候的雏菊和百合花。

“难道你告诉我的是假名吗？”金俊勉拿着纱布一层又一层地缠住吴世勋的伤口，随口反问。

吴世勋突然很着急很浮躁，甚至要跃起来为自己正名，“不是啊！”

金俊勉怕他扯开伤口，一把按住了他，又无奈地摸了摸他的头，“好，相信你了，吴世勋。”

他示意吴世勋去床上休息，吴世勋按照他指的方向愣愣地迈开两只长腿，还冒失地踢翻了一只矮凳。

他看见金俊勉脱下了那件白衬衫，露出奶白色的皮肤和肌肉，微微弓着腰处理腹部的伤势，腰侧和背部有着淤青和泛红。

他突然想过去抱住金俊勉。

疲累和伤病让他带着这个想法睡过去，直到第二天下午才醒来。

等他睁开眼睛，金俊勉已经不在屋子里了。他跑动着在不大的屋子里找，着急地喊“金俊勉！金俊勉！”

门突然开了又“砰”地关上，他被金俊勉掐着脖子按在墙上，金俊勉的嘴贴着他的脸说话，气息落在他的皮肤上：“喊什么！生怕别人不知道你在这。”

“那你也，也不能说走就走啊！”吴世勋倔强地反驳。

金俊勉松开吴世勋，压着口气白了他一眼，把手里的袋子放到桌子上，回头招呼吴世勋，“这不是出去给你买吃的东西去了。”

吴世勋双手搓了几下，又用手心捧着脸，笑逐颜开：“谢谢俊勉哥~”

气得金俊勉揉了好一阵眉心。

画面又慢慢变了，像是水彩画在晕染，吴世勋伸手也抓不住。

是那个雪夜，他从背后抱住金俊勉，细长的手指捏住金俊勉的下颚，不容分说地要和他接吻。

金俊勉被挟持着接受一个别扭又温柔的吻，又在呼吸的休憩之间咬牙切齿地骂他：“吴世勋，你是白眼狼。”

是，我是。吴世勋被美人之怒的可爱魅惑住了，他痴痴地答应。他托起金俊勉的双腿贴在腰侧，让金俊勉的后背抵在墙上。

金俊勉怕掉落下去，慌张地搂住他的脖子，嘴唇微张着喘气。

吴世勋的手不厌其烦划过金俊勉的每一寸肌肤，金俊勉的欲望早就被挑起，仰着头小声呻吟，像是一种邀请和示好，或者其实是嗔怪。

吴世勋慢慢地按压揉捏着那个穴口，感受那里慢慢变得湿润柔软，甚至渗出水来，金俊勉怕摔在地上，挣扎都小心翼翼，化为一次又一次的颤抖；他的牙齿咬进金俊勉的锁骨，品尝金俊勉身上甜甜的味道。

金俊勉用气声儿在他耳边斥责：“够了！”

所以他操进去，又深又急切地拥有金俊勉，感受金俊勉的顺从和温热。

他沉溺于金俊勉的呜咽和喘息，手不知轻重地掐上金俊勉的腰，留下青紫的痕迹。

金俊勉现在就在他的掌心，被他的欲望和身体压制并支配，初见的冲动，那么多日日夜夜的遐思，终于开花结果。

金俊勉在他的怀抱里喘个不停，又像带着哭泣的声音，时不时把拳头锤在他的胸膛上，告罪着他的居心叵测和不安好心。

吴世勋觉得遇见金俊勉他才长大了，人的长大本质都是因为欲望和情动，欲望落地才算成长。

吴世勋和金俊勉一起高潮，他紧紧地抱住金俊勉，觉得自己很幸运。

但他逃走了，他不能不逃走。

他昨晚看清了金俊勉的眼神，所以他想和金俊勉长长久久地在一起。

他回到组织，是为了离开组织。

但他做不到，吴世勋不过是巨大的机械上一个小小的齿轮，不能撼动任何事，也不被允许离开。

他带着悲伤和失望来找金俊勉时，倒像是委屈的孩子来求安慰和爱抚。

他对金俊勉说他的想法，那个“两个人远走高飞”的浪漫绮梦，金俊勉听了点点头，眼睛里的闪烁吴世勋看不透。

就在那一瞬间，吴世勋失却了所有的安全感。

他开始执着地问，“你相信我吗？”

“你属于我吗？”

每句话重复地在他耳边响起，他说的，金俊勉说的。他在光怪陆离的纷乱中却找到一条路，他慢慢想起来，他把“吴世勋”三个字纹上金俊勉的耳后的那个夜晚，金俊勉是给过他答案的。

金俊勉问他，“我是属于你的吗？”

05

吴世勋睁开眼，发觉自己枕在一个人的腿上，身旁是飞机的窗户。

映入他眼中的是金俊勉的脸。

他觉得自己的眼眶里迅速蓄满了水，他从来不知道自己有这么多眼泪。

“哥……”

金俊勉一巴掌拍在他额头上，“睡醒了就快起来。”

吴世勋没有起来，他眨着眼睛，“边伯贤到底……”

在飞机驾驶座上的朴灿烈大声咳了两声。

金俊勉的声调和音色依旧温柔又平和：“他会保护好珉锡哥和钟仁的，金家和边家本来就唇亡齿寒。何况，我送他半个金家，换来你和我的伪装身份，真的不亏了，世勋。”

吴世勋怔怔的，抬手去够金俊勉的手，牢牢地牵住。

“不是你说的吗，要和我远走高飞。”金俊勉笑意已经掩饰不住。

吴世勋的心里涌起一万个彩虹泡泡，又一起破开，像是烟花，庆祝关于爱情最美好的心愿与结局。

“那，那你的伪装身份是什么？”吴世勋不知道说什么，又不甘心在这一刻保持静默，眉头轻轻皱起，好奇地问着。

窗外的阳光照进来，金俊勉的睫毛很有神采地颤动，“大概是‘吴世勋的丈夫’吧。”

-end

啊，一发完的感觉真好，又簧又甜的写文体验真快乐，求评论鸭~


End file.
